We have another Problem
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Noodle is 9 months pregnant and struggling with her memories. What will become of the band's future? 2D and Noodle *Sequel to We have a Problem!
1. Unexpected visitor for Murdoc

Okay…it's been eons and eons since I've written about this story. I am so sorry, to those of you who have been waiting. After a two year writer's block, I finally decided to start writing again, and about Noodle and 2D's story. Bear with me, since it's been a while. :P

I hope you enjoy all the same. : )

As for my story, A Daughter in Time, it will be discontinued. I decided to just continue this story in the present and not confuse any more. I don't know if that makes sense. Lol. But enjoy. :D

* * *

_**Four months had passed since Noodle had returned to Kong Studios… **_

Russel sighed. "She's been like that for a while…" he murmured to no one in particular. "Ever since Noodle came back well…she hasn't spoken once of what happened".

The Drummer scratched his round head wearily as he peeked at the girl through the door of her bedroom. Young Noodle was sitting on her bed…her abdomen nearly at its peak…9 months pregnant. Her hair was unkempt, her eyes dark and red from crying silently in the evenings. Her clothes were baggier, and the way she was sitting cross legged made her appear even more childlike. She had no recollection of what happened before her return…no memory of 2D…Cassie…not even Murdoc.

She barely remembered her life in the Gorillaz.

"Hey baby girl", he whispered. He opened the door a little more, poking his head in. "You okay?"

The Girl slowly nodded, barely looking up at him. She was slowly rubbing her swollen belly. When 2D had dropped her off at Kong, she had been heavily bandaged on the head. It broke Russel's heart seeing her like that. What really baffled him during the singer's breakdown over what happened was that Noodle had lost her memory (Unlike the early years, this Amnesia wasn't caused by a secret password, but a blow to the head) and he had no idea how he was going to get the old Noodle back this time. It's not like he could just say, "Ocean bacon" and her memory would have flooded back to her. No…

2D probably tried that method before and nothing happened. The Doctor told Russel that jogging her memory would help her remember things little by little. So far, the method was working, since she was showing signs of recognizing the Drummer and calling out his name whenever she needed help getting downstairs or something.

But other than that…whenever he tried showing picture of 2D and Murdoc, or even showing music videos of the past, nothing happened. Her expression would be blank as always and continue staring at the floor instead. "Russel-kun", she would murmur, tears in her eyes… "I just can't remember…"

The Drummer, slowly shaking his head from his thoughts, slowly entered the room and approached the girl. He gave her a small pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, sistah". He smiled. "That's all that matters".

He couldn't let Noodle know how worried he was about her. He had to be a strong father figure for her sake. "I know it's hard but…someday, you'll remember everything again. I know you will."

Noodle nodded stiffly, tears leaking out from her eyes without warning. "Russ…" She croaked, looking up at him. "I…I want my life back".

Russel felt all emotions pouring out as Noodle wept on the bed, burying her face in her hands. He slowly sat down on the bed so not to break the springs too much (The bed sunk a few inches lower) and slowly pulled her into a careful hug. "I know baby girl…" he whispered. "I know".

The Axe Princess hugged tightly, crying harder. "I…I just wish I could remember. I try Russel…I do but…nothing seems to work. I can't even remember the father of my baby. What kind of person forgets her own boyfriend? It's no wonder he left me".

The Drummer sighed softly. "Baby girl…it wasn't your fault. 2D…he…thought he was doing what was best for you. He felt like he was putting you in danger so he thought it would be best if he gave you some space for a while".

It wasn't exactly what the dim-witted blue head said, but Russel had to stretch the truth a little. He couldn't bear to see his baby girl hurt anymore, even if she couldn't remember everything.

Noodle wiped her nose with his shirt. "Ru-Russel…" She sniffled… "I-I want Ice cream".

The Drummer gave the girl a small pat on the back with his big hand. "Okay Noodle. Maybe a trip to the fridge will perk you up a little. I know it will for me".

Noodle giggled a little through her tears, smiling up at Russel with watery eyes. "Dammit…you're always hungry".

Russel stuck her tongue out at her. "So? Food always helps me out. Besides…Chocolate Ice cream will help a little. It's not good for the baby but…this is an emergency."

"Okay". Noodle nodded and carefully scooted off the bed while Russel stood up. "Arigato Russel-kum…you're a great friend".

"No problem baby girl", Russel smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her out the door. Ice cream will take her mind off trying to remember thing for a while, he thought, noticing how she wanted to change the subject earlier.

Noodle may be struggling, but little by little, the old Axe Princess showed signs of returning.

_**Murdoc's Winnebago…**_

"Oh for crying out loud…" he murmured, when he heard someone pounding on the door. "Can't a man get any sleep around here?"

The Satanist barely went to bed about 3:00 AM after a quickie with a few birds from a Party a few blocks away. He sluggishly pulled on some jeans and stumbled to the door, opening it just a crack. "Yeah…wot you…?"

He paused. No one was there.

"Down here".

Murdoc looked down. The voice came from a small girl with boyish black hair, grey hand-me-down shirt and baggy sweats. She was carrying a doll in her arms.

"What the Fuck?"

_Annie!_

Murdoc rubbed his eyes again, as he recognized the daughter of Paula standing on his doorstep. "Look kid…I don't know how the hell you found me, but I'm not interested. You can tell your precious mother that I'm not interested in adopting you".

He started to slam the door when she quickly grabbed the handle. "I need to talk to you".

Murdoc blinked. It amazed her how quickly she reacted despite being blind. Since she was born, Annie had been this way. Her mother didn't even want her, but used her for her own gain. Other than that, she pretty much left Annie alone half the time.

How she even found him was a bigger mystery. After he packed up and left Kong for good, no one knew where he was located since he drove far off into the country. How on earth did _she_ manage to track him down?

"Look…" Annie sighed, glancing around, even though she was sightless. "Murdoc…I…need to talk to you. It's important".

The Bassist groaned, rubbing his eyes wearily. At this rate, he was never going to get any sleep. "Fine Annie…I'll let you in".

"Actually…" the young girl stepped in when Murdoc opened the door a little more, "I'm not Annie…"

"What?" Murdoc blinked, confused. He crossed his arms, "What do you mean you're not Annie".

Annie played with the doll's eyes, staring up at the green skin man intently. "I mean…I'm not really her at the moment. I'm only speaking through her temporarily".

She sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard for the Satanist to swallow.

"Murdoc…it's me…Cassie."

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Chapter 2 will be out when I can write again. :)


	2. Cassie's warning

Hey guys. :) Sorry it took so long to update. A lot of things kept getting in the way, plus it just took a lot of time to think up another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Cassie's body shook as she began to cough up blood. Her vision was going blurry. "Cassie!"_

_She heard Noodle cry out her name. She tried to answer, but she couldn't speak. All she managed was a weak moan through shallow breaths. "Shh…don't try to speak". Her roommate, Jay, hushed her gently. "She'll be okay Noodle". She said reassuringly, though her voice sounded doubtful and…almost helpless. Cassie felt warm fingers clasping her pale, bloody hand…blood from her fatal stomach wound. "I'm right here, Cassie". She heard Noodle whisper tearfully. She felt something wet and salty land on her tongue. …A tear?_

"_I'm right here"._

"Annie…Annie!"

Annie's eyes shot open as Murdoc began shaking her. He wasn't rough, but it was enough to break the girl from her trance. "Huh…?" She blinked, looking around. "Where…where am I?" She may have been blind, but the girl could sense she was somewhere different judging from the smell of her surroundings.

"What!" He shouted. She jumped as the green man grabbed her by the arm. "What do you mean where are you? You're in my Winnebago! You practically zoned out on me for ten minutes. I couldn't get yeh to bloody wake up!"

"…D-daddy?" She squeaked, recognizing her father's voice. "What am I…I'm in your Winnebago?"

Murdoc gaped at her incredulously. "Yes…" She was beginning to scare him. Wasn't she calling me by "Murdoc" before? Why the sudden change of heart now? He was thinking. "You…mean you don't remember what you just said to me? You know…about claiming to be called Cassie?"

Paula's daughter frowned at him. "Um…" She shook her head. "No. I don't even know how I got here." She hugged her doll close to her chest. "One minute, I was complaining about being cold and out in the streets…the next thing I know, I wake up and I'm here in your Winnebago. I don't know what happened but…I sure am glad to see you dad".

The Bassist frowned. Is this girl for real? Then again, she is Paula's daughter. Nothing ever did make sense with that crazy gene pool. He sighed. "Well, whatever." He grabbed her arm. "Look…I'm too tired to deal with this right now so…for now, you can sleep on the couch until I can figure out what to do with you".

Annie nodded. "Okay dad". She smiled, happy that she didn't have to sleep in the streets for a change. "This is going to be awesome dolly", she whispered, giving her doll a kiss on the forehead. "For once, dad is paying attention to me".

He led her over to the couch and sat her down. "Here…take this".

Murdoc handed her a dirty old blanket from the floor. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing". Annie took the blanket and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks dad". The Bassist grimaced. He wasn't used to that "Dad" word. "Yeah…well…" He rubbed his eyes, "Night kid…"

Annie heard his footsteps fade as he headed back to the bedroom. Once the door closed, she heaved a great sigh of relief. "God…that was a close one…"

Her voice suddenly changed into somewhat of a low, gloomy tone...with a hint of a Spanish accent. "Gracias for helping me Annie…" She whispered, playing with the doll's eyes solemnly. "I Promise you…I'll go as soon as I can. But first…I have to see Noodle again".

* * *

**A few days later…**

"…Russel?"

"What is it baby girl?"

It was morning. Noodle and the drummer were at the kitchen table eating bowls of porridge. The Axe Princess was in her Pink PJs while Russel was wearing a red striped shirt and jeans. Her hand was gently caressing her swollen abdomen with care. "Are you okay?"

Noodle nodded slowly. "I think so…" She frowned. She looked up at him. "Did…I ever know a girl named Cassie?"

Russel blinked. Was something triggering her memory? He had mentioned her name a few times in the past, but wasn't sure if anything had clicked up until now. Besides, after all the grief she went through, he didn't want to put enough stress on her already with her friend's death, plus her memory loss and a lack of her idiot boyfriend. Up until then, when he mentioned her name and showed a picture, nothing clicked. Her face was blank, even when he brought up some good times with the Hispanic teen. …But now…

"Um…" He began, when she was waiting for an answer. "Yes…yes you did Noodle."

She nodded slowly. "I thought so. It…took me a while to remember. That's all". Noodle's eyes trembled in tears. "At…first, I couldn't remember. When you showed me those pictures and…told me memories of her. I couldn't remember. But then…lately, I've been having dreams about her. Something…clicked then."

"Was…there a gun when she…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. Russel had filled her in a few times on the teen's passing.

"Yeah", the drummer sighed, nodding sadly. He licked some stray porridge from his face. "She pushed you away from a gunshot. We never did find out who tried to kill you that night. Paula was there, but really…it could have been anybody."

The Axe Princess wiped her eyes with a napkin and sniffled. "I wish I could remember more of her. She seemed like such a sweet girl…from what you told me."

Noodle softly rubbed her abdomen again. "She didn't just save me that night…she saved my baby girl too".

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Russel stood up. "I better get that".

As he left the room, Noodle stirred her porridge absentmindedly, her mind swirling from bits and pieces of memories that came and went. Her memory was still foggy…but little by little, it was recovering, and her injury had healed long since then. It felt strange how much she could remember, and how much she couldn't either. Noodle could remember Russel…his weakness for food, his love for the drums, and she knew from being with him that he was a kind, gentle big brother who cared for her immensely. It made her wonder if she had ever felt this safe with this…2D person. Had she ever been safe with him at all? She couldn't have been since she got injured in the first place. And how reliable could he be if he just left her at Kong and never came back? It's not like she lost her memory on purpose.

"He left me with a baby…"

"Holy crap…"

Noodle snapped awake from her thoughts. That sounded like the drummer. "Russel?"

She put her spoon down and carefully got up from the chair. "Who's at the door?" She was careful to take easy steps since the baby was almost at its peak.

"Russel…?" She saw the drummer at the doorway, with some green man out at the porch. The stranger, who looked familiar from pictures Russel often showed her, looked over the man's massive shoulder. "Ah…I see she's almost expecting soon".

Russel glanced back and saw the Axe Princess' confused expression. "What do you want Muds?"

The Green man called "Muds" cleared his throat. "This unexpected passenger came on my doorstep a few days ago". He nodded down at something beside him. "I need you to look after her until I can figure out what to do with her".

"What?" Russel sounded outraged. "You can't just leave your daughter here! She's your kid, not mine! And you got some nerve marching over here after completely ditching us for practically all of Noodle's months of pregnancy!"

Noodle quietly approached the door and peeked over at Russel's arm. There was a little girl standing next to the green man, with black hair, gray shirt, and hand me down blue pants. She was carrying some kind of doll in her arms too. She was staring down at the floor, emotionless. Muds bared his teeth. "Look Lards, I ain't asking much. Just look after her okay? Right now, I got to do something. And Noodle…" He nodded over to the guitarist. "Nice seeing yeh…" His eyes of black and red glared at her (Noodle nearly flinched from his cold gaze) a bit before walking off.

Russel scoffed. "Yeah, thanks for your concern...Muds".

After the strange girl walked in, he slammed the door angrily. "Goddamn that proud Satanist sometimes".

Noodle frowned. "What was that all about?"

The Drummer sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "That Noodle...was Murdoc Niccals. You might be familiar with him from the pictures right?" The Teen nodded slowly.

"Yeah...well...he was someone who didn't exactly react well to your...condition so to speak, and I'm not just talking about your head injury either".

"I could tell". Noodle blinked sadly. "He looked at me like I was a disgusting piece of sausage". Russel gently patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her. "He may be a jerk but...deep down, and I mean really deep down, he cares. He just has a funny way of showing it".

Noodle sniffed. "Well...at least he's not my boyfriend." Russel looked down at her sadly. She must be thinking about 2D, he thought. She probably has mixed feelings over what happened between them.

Just then, the strange girl lifted up her head. She brushed the black bangs from her eyes, revealing two white clouds for eyes. "Is there a place for me to sit?"

Russel rolled his eyes impatiently. "Yes. Come on Noodle...let's take our guest to somewhere more comfortable for her". The girl stuck her tongue out at the drummer, looking a bit impatient herself. "Just take me to the living room..."

She suddenly grabbed Noodle's hand and the guitarist felt a sudden shock come upon her. "What's wrong Noodle?" Russel asked, concerned.

Noodle didn't answer. There was something...strange about the girl holding her hand. She looked down at her, and there was a gloomy expression about her. It seemed...almost familiar.

"You know who I am...don't you _mi Amiga_?"

The Axe Princess flinched. "W-what did you say?"

"Wait a second..." The Drummer went pale. "That voice...it sounds familiar".

"That's right". The girl sighed, looking up at Russel with blank eyes. "It's me...back in the flesh...sort of. That daughter of Murdoc has an amazing gift."

Noodle frowned. "...what gift?" She yanked her hand away, looking perplexed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think Annie's being possessed", Russel explained, having experience with this sort of thing himself. "And...from the sounds of it, I think it's Cassie Sanchez".

"You mean the girl we were just talking about?" Noodle blinked, gaping at Annie. "You're Cassie?"

Annie nodded. "Si. Even in death, I managed to find a way to reach you guys."

Noodle's mouth went dry. "This can't be..." She nearly fell backwards, but Russel caught her in time.

"I know it's a bit of a shock to see me like this guys, especially with Noodle's memory still on the mend", Annie/Cassie said quickly. "But...I don't have much time. The Grip on her comes and goes so to speak, so I better say this quickly".

"What is it?" Russel asked, sensing the distress in the girl's voice.

Cassie sighed. Her eyes were staring at the ground. "It's about my murderer...the one who tried to kill Noodle".

She raised her head up at their direction, face pale from what she said next. "I caught a glimpse of her face before she ran off."

Russel noticed her eyes faltering a bit as she started to sway. He knew that look too well. Cassie was starting to lose her grip on Annie. "Tell us quick, Cass!" He urged, "Who did it?"

Cassie shook her head. "It's too soon", she whispered. "All I can say is...you're in danger. She'll...come back again...to...finish the job".

And with that, she fainted.

Noodle stared blankly at Annie on the floor, breathing in a shallow manner. "Russel...?"

"Don't worry baby girl..." He whispered, giving her hand a small squeeze. "No one is going to kill you okay? Not with me around". The Princess smiled, feeling reassured from the drummer's words. "Thanks Russel". She hugged his waist. "Thank you".

Russel hugged the girl back, smiling down at her. Still...he couldn't help but feel that this warning, weather real or not...was something to worry about.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2. Boy I am getting rusty. lol =P But it was worth finishing up. :) Another chapter coming up soon. _


	3. Captivity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz. They belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.

* * *

_**Somewhere not too far from Kong…**_

"Please…please let me go".

"Aw…baby, why would we do that?" Paula purred softly, giving the man's cheek a slow, disgusting lick. "I love the company you're giving us here".

2D silently shuddered from her sick action and stared at the ground, his face hidden in shadow. "Come on…I've done what you said. I gave Noodle back to Russel…why did you have to keep me here for nearly 4 or 5 months?"

By that, he was referring to what happened the night he dropped Noodle off at Kong Studios. How he got there…what possessed him to just leave her there with Russel…it wasn't by choice. He had been forced to, or else they would have both died. When Noodle and 2D left America (The girl was asleep with the singer carrying her the whole time, wondering how he was going to tell the band what happened) They were greeted at the Airport exit by Paula disguised in a trench coat, along with a young tall woman who came from behind the singer, jabbing a hidden weapon in his back. "You're coming with us", the former guitarist sneered, "Or else your little girlfriend will have her throat slit by my knife". They had escorted them to a car and drove with Noodle and 2D at the back. Paula had said she wouldn't let any harm come to Noodle, if he let her go. Reluctantly, 2D agreed. He didn't want to leave Noodle…he loved her too much to do that. But…it was his fault she lost her memory in the first place, so he had to. At least with the drummer, she would be safe. Oh how much he wanted to tell Russel the truth when he did this. Paula though, had a mike in his jacket in case he blabbed, so he had to say things he didn't mean. Crying, He had been forced to say, "I don't deserve to hold her…I don't deserve to be here right now". Unfortunately, when he left her in Russel's care, he didn't expect Cracker to hold him captive like this. She was like a toy to him basically.

The greasy, black haired woman caressed his cheek with a long, painted fingernail. "We can't have you going about and telling people what we made you do now can we? That's why we did it, you gullible ape."

Seething from that remark, 2D angrily tried to bite her finger off. Paula was quick enough to jerk away before he could make contact. "You little bastard…!"

She smacked him hard across the face, scraping him with her long nails. "How dare you try to bite me…?"

Her action caused the singer to yelp out in pain and cower in his chair, tears flowing down his wounded cheek. 2D could have easily blocked her slap, if his hands hadn't have been tied behind his back. It had been months since the tall, lanky singer had seen any daylight, let alone shaved since he was starting to show signs of blue stubble. Up until now, Paula had been shaving his face since she loved the man with a clean face, but lately, she'd been too lazy to go to the store to buy more shaving cream for him, so she just let it grow. "I've been wondering what you'd look like with a beard nowadays", she had purred, giving him a fake seductive wink before kissing his stubble.

2D's tears nearly soothed the fresh wound, but his cheek was still stinging from the cruel blow. And he thought Murdoc was bad. Well…actually, they were about even at this point. The only difference is Murdoc at least gave him the ability to move around when he felt like it, while Paula kept him locked up in this God forsaken Basement with nothing but a dim light bulb hovering over his head for light and empty Lockers surrounding them. Not to mention he was tied up in this uncomfortable chair with his hands tied painfully behind his back with rope that chafed his wrists like Hell.

His blue hair was completely messy from not brushing or washing it in a long time. His Clothes felt sticky on his skin from old sweat stains (Paula never untied him once other than letting him use the restroom, escorted by her partner of course) and he wondered if he was ever going to see sunlight again. Judging from Paula's face, he seriously doubted on ever getting out of here alive.

"To think I almost lost you to that bitch", she smirked, walking around the singer with a cold smile on her thick lips. "But look who has you now…"

The Singer flinched at her words, and whimpered from the scratch on his cheek. If he wasn't smarting, he would have cursed her out for insulting Noodle. Thanks to this witch, Russel probably thinks he abandoned her on purpose, but it's not true. It just wasn't true. He wanted to be there for her and their child so badly. His eyes were even blacker than usual from occasional beatings on the face whenever the slut came down Drunk. She was clumsy with her fists, but she could scratch him to no end. He lost so much sleep. The singer's eyes were so dark and baggy; he looked a lot older than his true age.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, sweetie", she said sweetly, cupping his chin in her hand, forcing him to meet her eyes. Hers were colder and uglier beneath the shades. "It will be just until we get her baby, and then I'll let you go".

"Excuse me", someone cleared her throat. "But _who_ said we were getting their baby?"

2D looked over Paula's shoulder. It was the young black woman who often escorted him to the restroom, and fed him occasionally during lunch, breakfast and dinner (Paula needs to keep him alive after all) and often guarded him when the slut was out doing whatever errand she had to do. This was also the same woman who assisted Paula in capturing 2D and Noodle. Her hair was spunky blonde and cropped to her ears, her eyes brown and well guarded, her mouth thin and pink, and often wore a dark Jacket with her top showing. Her Jeans were somewhat baggy, yet fit well on her slender hips as she glared at Paula with fierce eyes.

Paula jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh Jay", she sighed. "I didn't hear you come in. You're just in time".

A dark smile crossed Jay's lips as she approached the former guitarist of Gorillaz, "Right. So I didn't miss you beating the hell out of him right? I thought I told you not to hurt him anymore, Cracker. You know the boss wants him alive".

Paula sneered. "It's not like I'm killing him. The creep just tried to bite me because I called him stupid, which is true by the way", she muttered under her breath, giving the singer a smack on his head. "Cut that out!" Jay snarled over 2D's yelp.

"I specifically told you not to harm him, bitch. Or do you want me to tell Bella that you're not doing your part in keeping out of the way like you promised?"

The blue head cracked an eye open over his sobbing. This is the first time he heard Jay mention her name. Up until now, they had referred to the one in charge as the "Boss" or the "Woman". He'd never seen this "Bella" but figured she had been behind his kidnapping. So far, he only knew about these two: Paula and Jay. Jay…something was familiar about that name. Hadn't he heard it somewhere before?

Paula flinched at the name and shook her head, muttering "No" solemnly. "That's what I thought", sniffed Jay, smoothing her hand over her blonde hair. "I'll only do my part in protecting you and helping you out so long as you don't do anything else to this man. Got it?"

The black haired woman sighed. "Fine…I won't hurt him anymore. But…you'll have to keep an eye on him all night. I'll be right back". Jay rolled her eyes. Supervising 2D is all she ever did every day. "Will do, Cracker…"

Paula smirked and patted 2D on the head. "I'll be back, cupcake." The singer didn't react to her touch. He looked and felt completely emotionless as she licked his cheek again and headed upstairs, closing the door behind her.

The young woman sighed, leaning against one of the old lockers with her eyes peeled on 2D. "Finally…she's gone."

The singer looked up at her, startled. This is the first time she said anything to him since he'd been held captive. Up until now, she'd been quiet around him, only talking directly to Paula and not making much eye contact with him (Even when she had to feed him or escort him to the restroom, she didn't interact with him other than a tap on the back to do these tasks) but now…she was eyeing him for the first time with what appeared to be softness in her expression.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that these last 5 months or so", she said, shaking her head sadly. "This wasn't supposed to happen".

"Wh…what are you talking about?" he demanded, sitting up to full height. "What do you mean, this wasn't supposed to happen?" The young, black woman stared at him curiously. "I'm surprised you don't remember my name 2D. I guess I shouldn't be since you have the tendency to space out now and then, but…haven't you heard of me before this?"

The Singer frowned and shook his head. "I don't…think so".

Jay rolled her eyes. _Figures…_, she thought. _Then again, I guess he wouldn't know that I was the one who called 911 in L.A. _ She sighed. "Long story short, Mr. Pot, I was a close friend of someone you might know…someone who was good friends with Noodle too."

She dug her hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out a photograph. She held it up into the dim light. "You recognize this girl?"

Frowning, he wondered if she was playing with him or not. "Just look", she said, sensing his wariness. "I won't bite. I never did." That is true, he was thinking. She never once hit him like Paula did. Plus, whenever she fed him or escorted him to the restroom, it was never rough. She had often seemed gentle when she handled him, especially in comparison to his former girlfriend. Her eyes were a lot softer too, as she slowly approached him. "I promise. I'm not going to hurt you".

Slowly, 2D began to feel reassured for the first time and glanced at her photograph. He gasped softly, studying the image closely. "Is…is that Cassie?"

Jay nodded. "Si", she said, smiling sadly as she tapped the picture with her index. "She was my roommate for a while…lovely gal, though often annoying at times". The young woman almost laughed, and then slowly formed a frown as she tucked the photo away in her pocket. "As you can see…she was so happy there, full of life…until that woman killed her that is".

A sudden thought occurred to the singer. "Hang on…Jay…" He looked at her… "Weren't you the one who saved Noodle that night?"

"That's correct, sir", she nodded. "And I was the one who called the Hospital when she was ambushed in L.A. too".

"Wait…" 2D blinked, "That was you? You were the one who called for help?"

Jay nodded again. "Yes. Sorry I wasn't there to get your thanks. I had to keep my face hidden after that. As you probably figured out, Paula set you up."

2D hung his head in shame from the bitter memory. "She modulated her voice to make it sound like I was there, but really…I wasn't. She knew Noodle trusted me after what happened with…Cassie" She was grinding her teeth as she said this "…and used it to her advantage. She told her to meet her at some shady place in God knows where so she could corner her, without Bella's consent of course". She rolled her eyes. "…Anyway…I had to help. I had to make sure Paula's rash actions didn't affect the boss's plan. So I gave you guys your passports back home. Yeah, we beat you there anyway by threatening your life but…I had to in order to let Paula think I'm on her side". All this information was making the singer's head swell up in confusion. "Oops…I guess I am going a little too fast", she laughed a little, seeing 2D's expression. "Well…to put it simple, I'm getting revenge on Paula…for hurting my friend". Her hand went down to her right jeans pocket and tapped something softly. "I'll make sure they rot in jail…if it's the last thing I do".

The Singer could see determination in her eyes, a fierceness he knew so well from someone who was looking for payback. "I don't get it…" He whispered.

"Why are you saying something now after all this time? Why didn't you say something then?"

Jay smoothed her hand over her blond hair again. "Honestly...I figured I had to wait a while until Paula could trust me again. She started suspecting my 'loyalties' after L.A. and especially what happened with Cassie. I won't go into too much how I got mixed up with Cracker, but I have my reasons".

She put a hand on the singer's shoulder. "But I promise...I will get you out of here. We don't have much time anyway, since...Noodle is going to be expecting soon".

2D's eyes shot wide open. "Oh my God...you mean...?"

The young woman nodded. "Yeah...I don't know when, but it's only a matter of time before Noodle gives birth, which means it won't be long until Paula takes the next step".

"What do you mean?" his Heart was beginning to tighten. He didn't like the sound of this. "She's going to kill your daughter...and...she wants me to help".

The Singer started to cry, his fingers desperately trying to untie the binds on his wrists, but to no avail. "No...she can't..." "I didn't say I was going to let her, now did I?" Jay's fingers gripped his shoulder tightly to calm him down. "As long as I'm there, she's not going to harm her. Besides..." She added, "By the time we march over there, I'll get you out of here and into that hospital to be with the girl you love".

"Really?" 2D felt a flood of hope surging in his chest. "You mean it?"

"Definitely", she winked. "Until that time though...just hang on. We'll get word of her Labor soon. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay", he sniffled, feeling relieved for the first time. "Thank you Jay...thank you so much".

* * *

**Kong Studios, A few hours later...**

"Russel..." A sharp gasp came from Noodle, "I think my water broke..."

The Drummer, who had been watching TV with the guitarist sitting not too far from him in the recliner, jumped up from the couch in shock. "What? Did I hear that correctly Baby girl? You're going into labor now? Are you sure?"

The girl nodded fiercely, putting a hand over her swollen belly. "Hai...I know it did Russel. It doesn't feel like I wet myself on purpose". Tears flooded her eyes. "Oh my God...I'm going to have the baby now?"

"Calm down Noodle, don't panic", he patted her hand gingerly when she shook in sobs. "It will be a long while before it happens. We do have to get you to the hospital though". He whipped out his cell phone from his pocket and called immediately. "Hello? Yeah, Marshall Hospital? I think it's time. Her water just broke. No Don't worry, we can get there in time. We'll be right over. Bye."

He hung up. "Come on baby girl", He took her hand and carefully helped her up, "we got a baby to deliver".

"But...but what about Annie?" she whispered, cocking her head over to Murdoc's daughter, who was sleeping soundly on the couch. Russel had sat beside her to keep an eye on the girl, in case she woke up, or if Cassie...if she was truly possessed, would come up with another warning. So far, she had just been sleeping. "I guess we'll have to bring her along", the big man said, carefully, picking up the napping girl. Her arm dangled in the air with her fingers still clutching that doll.

"Come on, we better not waste any more time", he said, gesturing Noodle to follow him. "We got to get over there, before the pain starts to kick in".

Before they knew it, they were in the geep, driving straight away to the hospital, with Noodle at the front with Russel, doing her breathing exercises as she felt the first contraction kick in, while Annie was at the back seat, buckled and sound asleep...carrying with her the spirit of the Hispanic teen...who still had to warn her friend of the terrible danger that awaited them.

* * *

_And...end right here. Stay tuned folks! Noodle will give birth to her daughter soon, and will 2D be able to make it in time? Also, I wonder what Jay's got cooked up her sleeve on getting him there. Again, stay tuned. :) _


	4. Noodle gives birth

_Thank you everyone for your reviews. :) It's great to know that you're enjoying the story so far. I'm hoping to finish this story as soon as possible because this really deserves a much happier ending. _

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

* * *

Jay sighed. "Okay. We'll be right over there". She hung up the phone.

2D, who had been half asleep in his chair, snapped awake as her Cell phone closed shut. "Who was that?" He asked, letting out a yawn and stretching his back from kinks of sitting for too long. He still couldn't move his arms, as they were bound tight behind him. The young woman raked her hand through her golden locks as she set the phone down. "It was a tip from the Hospital", she said, meeting his gaze evenly. "Apparently, your girlfriend's having the baby right now. Her water broke a few hours ago".

"…What…?" The singer nearly jumped and tried to break free from his bonds. "I got to be there now!" Jay quickly held him down and hushed him. "Listen…you can't get excited just yet. It's not like she's going to give birth right away. These things take time. I don't know how long it will be until she's ready but…we'll have to go now". The singer's eyes widened with excitement. "…Really? We're going now?" Jay nodded. "Yes, but we'll have to be quick". "What about Paula?" 2D glanced worriedly up at the door, fearing she'd come back this second. Jay rolled her eyes. "Oh please…knowing her, that woman is probably getting wasted at a Pub somewhere." She went around 2D, pulled out a knife from her pocket, and quickly went to work on cutting the rope around his wrists then upper arms. "By the time she comes back, we'll be long gone".

The blue head nearly cried out in relief as his wrists broke free from their bond. "Paula, I can handle…but the boss…that's another story". 2D glanced back at her, looking anxious. From what he heard from Jay and Paula, this boss sounded pretty ruthless and unforgiving. "Don't worry". She smiled, giving him a squeeze on his shoulder. "She may get me, but I'd rather die than let her win. I'll take you back to your wife safe and sound".

2D nearly choked. "…Wh-what?" He squeaked as his arms now came loose from the rope. His cheeks were blushing furiously. "Who…who said we were married?"

Jay nearly snorted and suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Dude…I can practically see it on your finger". She brought his hand over to his face, nearly poking his already fractured eye out. "Isn't this a wedding Ring?" The singer blushed even more as the band on his finger glinted in the dim light over his head. "Ah…yeah", he chuckled weakly as the young woman raised her eyebrow almost slyly at him. "I almost forgot about that".

She nearly laughed out loud. "I can't believe you got married to her…and without Paula knowing". 2D quickly lurched up from the chair, nearly outraged. "She's got nothing to do with this. Besides, Noodle and I didn't get married exactly…this is just a promise ring". "Ah…so it isn't a wedding Ring", Jay said smugly, tossing the ropes to the ground and quickly stashing the knife back in her pocket. "So I guess I must have imagined the "legal married" Documents then on the counter".

The singer went pale. "How did you know about those?"

"I didn't", she smirked and 2D cursed himself for completely giving himself away. "I knew it. I knew you two got hitched. So…when did this happen?"

The singer shook his head. "As much as I'd like to explain it to you, don't we have to be somewhere right now, like the hospital? I want to see my Kid! I want to see Noodle!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a bunch", the girl waved her hands and grabbed the car keys from her other pocket. "Let's drive".

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Ah…I see", Jay nodded slowly after 2D quickly explained that he and Noodle quickly tied the knot privately before leaving for America. "So…you technically are married, but you signed a document instead of doing a traditional Wedding Chapel and white gown and stuff…"

"That's correct", he sighed. He was playing with the ring around his finger as Jay drove quickly to the Hospital. "Noodle didn't mention it in the letter for Russel and Muds. We figured they'd be mad enough already on running away as it was. But we did promise on coming back so they could see us get married for real…and not just in legal document. Noodle felt guilty for not telling us about her pregnancy right away and wanted to make it up to not just me, but for the others in a way". "Wow…" the young woman glanced sideways at 2D before focusing on the road once more. "Now that's a girl who loves her boys".

2D smiled. "Yeah…"

They'd "borrowed" Paula's car since the dummy thought walking to the pub was much more useful than driving, even when it was 20 miles away from their hideout. "God, I can't believe Bella hired this trash", Jay was nearly cracking up when she turned on the ignition. "No Wonder she didn't last too long in the Gorillaz".

The singer meanwhile was fidgeting in his passenger's seat, wishing that Jay could drive a little faster in this God-forsaken Highway. "You know I can't do that", she said briefly, when he glanced at her anxiously. "I'm not Murdoc. I can't just flout the law because your wife is expecting a baby, let alone in danger from my boss. We'll be there before you know it".

2D shook his head. "That's not good enough! I want to get there now!" "I know you're anxious on getting there", she said, checking her rearview mirror, "But you have to be patient. And like I said, Noodle's not going anywhere. She's with Russel, right? She'll be safe. I promise. Just wait a little longer okay?"

The Singer sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Okay…"

"Besides", Jay quickly made a turn to an exit. "We're almost there…only a few blocks to go now".

**The Hospital…**

Noodle was breathing her exercises as she felt another contraction. "Russel…" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me".

"It will be okay, baby girl", Russel gently squeezed her hand before the nurses rolled her wheelchair to the birthing room. "The doctors will take care of you, I promise. I'll be waiting right here". Noodle nodded, and quickly waved goodbye while she and the nurses turned a corner and was out of Russel's eyeshot.

The Drummer managed to keep a brave face when they parted. He was worried for Noodle, and wondered if he should have gone with her after all. He may not be the birth father, or a "birthing" coach for that matter, but he could at least be there for support. He looked out for her these last 4 or 5 months after all. He helped jog her memory, eat right, even try to help pick out a name for Noodle's kid. The guitarist though, seemed to have had a name picked out already from what he knew, but she never once told him what. It could have been that she probably remembered on when she and 2D might have discussed a possible name for their kid and wanted to keep it a surprise. It's not like he could ask 2D since the moron left without really giving Russel a clue what the heck happened to them during their stay in America. He just dropped her off and left like that.

"Excuse me", he heard a voice say frantically, not far off. "But did a girl with violet hair come in here? She's going to have a baby…"

Russel quickly looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw what looked like 2D, panting like he'd been running all over the place, looking like a complete hobo from not showering or wearing anything clean in months, let alone shaved or brushed his hair. His face was nearly covered in blue stubble and…scratches on one side.

"…'D?" he nearly gasped, running over to the singer. "What the…what are you doing here? Is that really you?"

"Yes", the singer nodded grimly, wiping his face. "Is Noodle here?"

He barely had a chance to finish that sentence as Russel's fist made contact with his already injured face and fell to the ground, stunned. "Russ…" He wheezed, nearly coughing as he wiped the blood from his lip. "What was that for?"

The drummer yanked him roughly by the collar and shook him furiously until his brain rattled in his fractured skull. "What do you think, you little skinny twig! That was for leaving Noodle and completely breaking her heart!"

"But I didn't do it on purpose!" He squeaked over Russel's violent shaking. "I was forced to leave her…Paula was going to kill her if I didn't!"

"It's true", a voice said behind 2D, and the big man stopped roughing up the singer to look over at a young, dark skinned woman with blonde hair approaching them, looking grim. "Paula set the whole thing up…from Cassie's death…unintentionally, thanks to the woman she was working for…to Noodle's injury, to us taking 2D hostage once she was out of the picture so to speak".

"That's why he looks so terrible", she explained, as Russel took another good look at 2D's appearance. "Paula wasn't exactly as "nice" a girlfriend as she claimed to be, especially since she did this to you guys".

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose wearily. "I risked a lot to bring this man here because he deserves to see his girl again. I figured the right time would be before she gave birth as soon as possible. That's why I waited. Also, it was the right time to escape too since Paula is completely off duty so to speak. It was a long wait…but he's finally here to be with her now".

Russel furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering who the heck this girl was, but figured there would be time to explain everything later, so he slowly put 2D down and gave him a bit of a rough nudge on the shoulder. "I'll deal with you later", he muttered, indicating that his punishment was just beginning. "But for now…you better go in there. She needs you right now".

The singer gave the big man a quick hug, beaming gratefully up at him for understanding with watery eyes. "Thank you so much…"

Russel rolled his eyes, nearly tearing up himself. "Just go on in there and take good care of her alright? Her memory's still a little shaky, but she remembers some things, like Cassie and me…you a bit…but not much other than that. She really needs you now 'D. Both her…and the kid need you right now".

2D nodded, quickly brushing the tears away. "Which way did they go?" He asked. "They went down the hall, to the left", Russel told him. "A nurse will tell you which room they're at, but I don't think they've gone far. Good luck".

**Meanwhile…at the Birthing Room**

"That's it, Noodle", one of the doctors praised as she took a few breaths. "The baby's head is coming out. You're doing a wonderful job. Just a little more and it will be out in no time". The guitarist gritted her teeth, squeezing the sheets as she pushed once more, shouting her pain. "Good girl, Noodle", they were telling her as she rested her head on the pillow for a few seconds, panting. "It's almost there…just a few more pushes".

The Teen gripped her sheets again, breathing deeply as she felt the pain swirling around in her abdomen like hell. She could feel the baby halfway out, and knew she had only a few more pushes to do…but she never would have imagined it hurting so much, even though she had heard how painful it was in books and films. Experiencing it was another story.

"…Noodle? Noodle, are you in there?"

"Huh?" The violet haired girl, dripping in sweat, glanced over the doctors' heads and saw what appeared to be a tall, blue haired man, running towards her frantically. _It's that man…the one who was with me at the hospital_…she thought. _And…the man who Russel said I was seeing before he left me... He's the father… "_Sir, you can't be in here", a nurse started to pull him away, but 2D managed to break free and run to Noodle's side. "I'm her husband!" he shouted, pointing at his ring finger to the Doctors. "I'm the father…please…let me stay".

"…Husband?" Noodle's eyes were wide open in shock, gaping at the singer. "I'm married to you?" The singer grinned sheepishly as the doctors frowned at him suspiciously. "She has amnesia", he explained weakly, rubbing his neck in a frantic manner. "Troubles kept me from seeing her and…well, yeah long story".

The Main Doctor started to ask 2D to leave, but Noodle grabbed the singer's arm without warning. "iie!" She cried out. "Let him stay!" The blue head looked down at her as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want him to leave…" "Alright miss Noodle", he nodded, sensing that this man was most definitely the father. "He can stay". 2D's eyes brimmed with tears too, as he kneeled down and squeezed the girl's hand. Whether she really remembered him fully or not, it didn't matter to him. She wanted him to stay, and by God, he was going to stay. "I promise…I won't go". Noodle smiled, suddenly squeezing his hand tightly as she pushed even harder now over the doctor's encouragement. The Singer grimaced at her death grip, but knew there was only one more push to go before it was all over.

"You can do it love", he whispered, giving her hand a kiss. "Just one more push and she'll be out".

His encouragement did the trick because with one more nearly hand breaking squeeze from Noodle, followed by a scream, she pushed.

* * *

_**45 minutes later...**_

"Oh my God..." 2D whispered, as the nurse brought their baby girl in the room, bundled in blankets. "She's beautiful".

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked, carefully scooping up their newborn daughter in her arms. "Yes..." 2D nodded, tears brimming in his dark eyes. "Yes please..." "Here you go", she smiled, passing his daughter over to him. 2D smiled a wide smile as he stared at his daughter's face...soft and fair. Her hair was violet, just like her mother's, and her eyes were closed...sleeping soundly.

"Hey there", he whispered to his little girl, nearly sobbing. "You don't know me yet, but I'm your daddy..." he laughed a little, wiping away his tears. "Noodle...come look at her".

Noodle, who had been resting from childbirth, slowly cracked an eye open. "Let me see..." She whispered. 2D carefully started to pass her, but before that happened, Noodle suddenly raised her hand slapped him right across the face.

"Ouch!" the singer yelped, nearly waking up the baby, who whimpered a little. 2D quickly rocked her gently until she fell asleep. "What was that for?" he hissed, almost indignantly. "For leaving me without saying goodbye, you Jackass!" The teen snapped, forgetting how tired she had been and sitting up straighter now. "You complete...arse..." she muttered bitterly, pronouncing it like Murdoc that time. "Did you think I wouldn't remember that part...on you leaving me that day?"

2D rubbed his cheek tenderly...wincing from Noodle's slap and Paula's scratches combined. "Hang on..." he looked at her carefully. "You...remember that part?"

Noodle nodded. "Yeah..." she rubbed her temple lightly, nearly squinting. "I don't know how to explain it but...somehow, after that last push...it all came back to me".

The singer couldn't believe his ears. Was Noodle back? "So...our daughter in a way...brought your memory back on everything? The band...me...Cassie...?"

The Guitarist nodded again, sighing grimly. "It was hell...not remembering anything after all these months, but I'm glad. I'm still mad at you for leaving me, 2D-kun", she warned, shaking her fist at him, "But...you did it for the right reasons so...I can't be too mad at you I guess. I know you did it to save me."

"You knew about that...?"

Noodle chuckled lightly. "I may have been asleep during that car ride 2D, but I was aware of what was happening. I'm a light sleeper. I heard Paula's threats, and I heard and felt you pass me to Russel when it was all over...I knew that you were protecting us...me and Stephanie".

The blue head's eyes went misty again. "Stephanie?"

The Axe princess nodded, "Hai. That's what I want to call her 2D. I hope that's alright."

"Love, it's perfect", 2D smiled, and gave his daughter a light kiss on the forehead. "Little Stephanie Pot...just like me great grandmother."

The girl smiled, sighing as she beckoned him to pass Stephanie over. "She's so sweet...isn't she?" he whispered as she rocked her gently in her arms. Noodle nodded in agreement, and leaned up to give 2D a peck on the forehead. "She most certainly is". 2D pouted. "aw...I thought you'd get me on the lips".

Noodle cocked an eyebrow at him. "Not for a while, mister", she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm still mad, plus I'm tired anyway", she teased, giving him a wink. "Maybe tomorrow...you crazy blue head of mine".

The Singer smiled. She hasn't lost her sense of humor...even after all that's happened. "Our little Stephanie..." he said, gazing at his daughter with proud eyes. "I'm glad she's here". "Me too", the Axe Princess's eyes twinkled softly, as she leaned down to give her daughter a light peck on the forehead. "Me too..."

* * *

_And...end. :D I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, folks. More will come. I wonder where the heck Annie was. lol She was probably in the waiting room with Russel. That's my guess. There's more to come, as I said so stay tuned. It's not over yet. _


	5. Confusion

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. It's been over a year to be exact. =P A lot of things were going on and...ugh. Sorry again guys. I finally updated, hope this chapter will satisfy you a bit. It's not over yet, but will have an interesting conclusion.

* * *

"Noodle…hey Noodle".

The guitarist felt someone gently shaking her. Noodle's eyes slowly flickered open, nearly threatening to close at the same time. She almost went back to sleep when her vision focused on blue, spiky hair. Underneath the blue hair was a pair of fractured eyes, gazing at her vacantly as ever. "2D…?" She blinked, feeling a bit dazed. "Where…where am I?"

The singer's mouth started to quiver. "Oh my God…" He whispered. Tears were streaming down his face. "You really are back". Without warning, Noodle was pulled into a hug. The guitarist, barely awake, was caught off guard by the singer's embrace. "2D…"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He whispered, giving her shoulder a small peck. "I never should have left you."

"Face ache…"

Noodle nearly jumped. Was that Murdoc's voice?

2D flinched as well and slowly laid Noodle back in her bed. "Sorry…" He said again, trembling on the spot. "I couldn't help myself."

The guitarist raised her eyes up at the singer. He looked so sad and terribly unkempt, like he hadn't groomed himself in weeks…or months. And…she frowned, examining him more closely, why was there scratch marks on his face?

As she was thinking this, her vision began to blur once more. It felt like she was barely waking up from a long nap. "Anyway, good to have you back, love", the voice said. "Glad to see you're finally over this pregnancy deal".

Noodle should have been focusing on who was addressing her, but found herself fascinated in 2D's appearance to even try. His face so beaten, one side of is scratched. His eyes, though vacant, seemed puffy underneath like he had been crying for some time. "Back…?" She whispered, perplexed. Her eyes were on 2D, rather than the voice.

"Hm…" The other person sounded a bit fascinated. "I guess it worked".

A few seconds later, someone appeared right next to 2D, watching the young girl closely with his mismatched eyes. His arms were folded, giving the singer a half nudge. "Murdoc…" Noodle blinked. She felt that foggy sensation again. It felt like she hadn't seen the bassist in a long time, but at the same time was completely un-phased at this. Was this some kind of dream? Didn't she make Murdoc mad somehow? Or did she imagine it?

The green skinned man ran a serpentine tongue over his pointed teeth a bit before answering. "Yes love. It is I, the one and only. You probably feel like you woke up from a coma, I wager".

The guitarist frowned slightly at his strange question, but nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Niccals rubbed his chin. "Don't worry love. It's normal. The doctors gave you a bit of medication after your labor, so you may be feeling like you got hit by a truck or summthin. That will go away in a few days or so. When that wears off, you'll be ready to return to Kong soon".

Noodle frowned. Something didn't feel right. What the heck was Murdoc doing here? At the same time, she felt like it didn't matter. If this was some sort of fabrication, or a dream even, she'd go along with it for now. Either that or it was just the meds talking as the bassist said.

"So…I really did have a baby, right?" She asked, eyeing them warily. "2D…?"

The singer, who had been staring off into space for a minute, quickly jerked awake from her voice. "Hm…? Yes love." He sniffed, smiling at her tenderly. "We named her Stephanie." _'That's right'_, the guitarist thought back to the labor the other day. At least…she thought it was the other day. It seemed so far away now. _'I remember giving birth. It was…painful.'_

"You were so tired afterwards, dear", the singer went on, staring down at the floor. "You went right to sleep not long after we named her".

Noodle blinked. Something about 2D's actions seemed…unusual. The singer was usually spacey and often stared at the floor when talking to people but…

"Anyways love, "Murdoc stepped forwards, nearly knocking the singer off balance. "The Doctors are examining your baby girl as we speak. They're just double checking to see if she has any complications or whatever."

"But…she is okay, right?" Noodle asked.

"Yep", the bassist nodded, eyeing back at 2D. "She's fine."

The blue haired man nodded as well, sniffing softly. Noodle started yawning. "2D…" She thought about what happened earlier when he hugged her. "You…said something about 'never leaving me'. What…did you mean by that?" In spite of her grogginess, she hadn't forgotten how peculiar he acted when she woke up.

The singer flinched and quickly looked over at Murdoc. "I…just missed you". He said, staring at the floor once more. "We had to spend the night at a motel last night. Couldn't bear leaving you…you know?"

"Lovebirds", muttered the bassist, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you shouldn't press yourself, love. You need your rest and all. We better be going soon for lunch".

"Lunch…?" Noodle blinked again, staring out the window. In spite of the curtains shielding it, she could see a hint of blue sky from the corners. "I've been asleep for that long?"

"Yep", Murdoc said again, fixing her a crooked smile. "That's the power of meds and labor for yeh. Both make yeh tired as hell from what I heard".

2D meanwhile, kept staring at the floor. Noodle, in spite of her grogginess couldn't help but feel that he was deliberately avoiding her gaze. "Besides", Murdoc's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's probably going to be time to feed Stephanie soon. We wouldn't want to disturb yeh and your daughter."

"Could…2D stay?" She asked. All the time she'd been watching him, it looked like the singer was about to break down and cry. She knew him well enough to know that something was up, but couldn't figure out what.

"I feel like…we haven't seen each other in a long time".

Murdoc scratched his head for a minute. "Fine", He muttered. "He can stay with yeh, but first…I need to borrow him for a minute".

"Okay", Noodle nodded. She didn't care how long it would take, so long as she got to spend time with him. Looking over at the singer, she gave him a small smile. "Please come back soon, 2D".

The singer, who'd been unusually fascinated with the floor, finally looked back up at Noodle. He nodded, slowly returning with a smile of his own. "I will".

* * *

"Man…I can't believe that worked", Murdoc was in complete amazement as he stood outside Noodle's room, observing her through the door's window. "She really doesn't remember anything".

"Muds, I feel awful", 2D moaned, massaging his temples like a bad headache came over him. "I can't believe we lied to her".

"We didn't have a choice, dullard", Murdoc growled, frowning over at the singer who stood beside him. "Noodle was going to ask me a lot of questions if I didn't drug her".

"I don't like this one bit", Russel shook his head. He was standing across from them, leaning against the wall. "You expect us to just not only welcome you back with open arms, but to let you drug Noodle and act like Paula and Cassie never happened?"

Niccals scoffed. "Of course not", He muttered. "You people never liked me, so I never expected a welcome back".

"I don't like this either", 2D moaned again, pacing back and forth. "She's going to kill us…She's going to kill us".

"She's not going to kill you dullard", Murdoc rolled his eyes. He yanked the singer by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door. "Noodle does have her memory back, okay? Just to clarify that. I guess her Childbirth triggered something, bringing everything back."

"Then why are we drugging her?" He sobbed. "I feel like we're messing her up like this."

"You messed her up the moment you knocked her up, face ache", snapped the Bassist, causing 2D to flinch. "Don't think I've forgotten your little disappearing act with her when you two ran off to L.A."

"I'm…I'm sorry", the singer whimpered, wiping his dribbling nose. "We never should have left. I'm sorry…to both of you", he added, looking over at Russel. "It was…irresponsible of us".

The drummer, who had been shaking his head the whole time, looked up at the singer. "It's okay", he sighed. "At least…you're back. Noodle won't be crying in her room anymore over you."

"Still…" he added, frowning at Murdoc. "That doesn't excuse_ you_ for leaving us and dumping that kid on our doorstep".

"Oh right…" The bassist, who had been observing Noodle once again, looked back at Russel. "Where is that kid anyway?"

"She's gone". The big guy shook his head once again, folding his arms. "I left her at the waiting room last night for a minute while getting Noodle over to the Doctors. When I came back afterwards, she wasn't there anymore".

2D, who had been sobbing in Murdoc's grip, looked over at Russel. "Annie…? She was here?"

"Yep", Russel said. "But now she's gone once again. I asked around, but nobody's seen her. With the Hospital being a completely busy place, nobody was paying attention to whether a blind girl woke up and left or not".

"Oh well", Murdoc shrugged, acting indifferent. "She wasn't my problem anyway. It was Paula's Damn responsibility to look after her, not mine".

"Shh…" Russel suddenly hushed him. "Look…if we're going to talk about this, we should do it outside. You don't know who might be listening".

"Good point", the bassist said. "Let's take it outside then".

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this", 2D moaned yet again once they were behind the hospital and near the dumpster. It was secluded somewhat, so they'd be away from eyeshot and eves droppers.

"Noodle is going to kill us".

"She is not going to kill us", Murdoc growled, cupping a hand to the singer's mouth. "She's never going to know".

"She will eventually, Muds", Russel said, folding his arms once again. "It didn't take long for her to overcome her amnesia before, not counting the "Ocean Bacon" incident. It's only a matter of time before she puts one and one together".

"She won't". The bassist muttered, letting 2D go with a harsh shove. "The stuff I gave her while you two were watching the door is effective. It's not like I injected her. It was just a small drink I fixed called the "Forget-me-shot".

"Yeah…a drink you just whipped up after a Simpsons episode", the drummer rolled his blank eyes. "I'm not even going to ask where you found Louisiana loboto-moth venom, but she's going to find our sooner or later. What if she runs into Paula?"

"She won't". Murdoc said. "Paula's been arrested at the pub, according to what I heard from Jay".

"And how is it that you know this woman, Jay?" Russel pressed, frowning at him suspiciously. "This girl seemed to know a lot of what's going on from what she told me at the hospital."

"What did she say?" The bassist asked. "Not much", the drummer shook his head. "She took off as quick as she came".

"As it should be", Murdoc grunted indifferently. "All you need to know about her was that I paid her to bring 2D to that hospital and nothing more".

Russel sighed. He knew there was much going on that Murdoc wasn't telling them, but then again this w_as_ Murdoc. He often had the knack of not telling them anything. This guy's only concern was the band and making it big.

"Now…if I brewed that Forget-me-shot right", Murdoc rubbed his chin. "Noodle probably forgot about everything up until leaving Kong. She'll remember some things like Cassie, but we can easily explain things away like it was a dream and stuff".

"But what about people who knew her and Cassie like Jay and kids from school?" 2D asked. Up until now, he'd been quiet and mulling in his own guilt. But this was an issue even he had to take into consideration.

"Right…" Murdoc muttered, scratching his head. "I didn't think about that. Well…there's only one option. We're going to have to leave Kong Studios and move somewhere else".

"And how do you propose we do that, genius?" Russel smacked the bassist on the head. "How are we going to afford to leave Kong at a time like this?"

Murdoc, seething at being smacked, rubbed his head with a cocky grin. "You don't know me at all, do you Hobbs".

2D and Russel gave each other sideways glances, both wondering what the green man had up his sleeve.

"There was a reason I was gone for this long, apart from getting my band mates back. I've been searching for a new headquarters you see, and after a long journey, I found the perfect spot where no one can find us".

"Boys", he rubbed his hands together with a devious grin. "We're going to a little place called Plastic Beach".

* * *

Well...that was an interesting twist. For some time, I wanted to add Plastic Beach the moment I started this story. It's burned down now according to Murdoc, but I wanted to add it here anyway in honor of their Plastic Abode. =P lol

More will come soon. Probably one more chapter. It will have a happier ending, despite what Murdoc did to Noodle. D:


End file.
